galactikfootballfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonny Blackbones
Sonny Blackbones (real name I'Son) is the leader of The Pirates, the father of D'Jok and one of the creators of The Metaflux. Formally a Technoid Scientist and partner to Yarrit Labnor, he became an enemy of Technoid when the operative he worked under tried to use his invention for war and shot down a shuttle carrying his pregnant wife. History Before the Akillian Ice Age began, Yarrit Labnor and I'Son were two Technoid scientists that were working for General Bleylock on Akillian. Their job was to create an artificial flux for the latest in robot footballers. When it was completed, Bleylock stated that the flux made the robots play like humans and upon seeing the flux's statistics, he realised that the flux was undetectable. Yarrit and I'Son soon realised that the flux was too dangerous to be kept in existence and the two tried to dispose of it. However, it exploded on Akillian, causing the planets axis to change and plunged the planet into an Ice Age. During the fight for the Metaflux, Bleylock's ships shot down a shuttle carrying his pregnant wife and believing her dead, he declared Technoid his enemy, changed his name and became a Pirate. In the 15 year gap since the incident, he grew to become the most wanted man in the galaxy as the leader of The Pirates. Sonny makes his first appearance on Akillian when he and a group of pirates raid the Akillian Stadium looking for technology to sell, however after seeing an insignia on some reports, Sonny orders the pirates to leave all items in the lab and when the police suddenly appear to find Tia, Sonny spots Clamp and seeing him states that it couldn't possibly be him. In further episodes Clamp discovers his identity as Yarrit Labnor and he and Sonny have several meeting on The Shiloe Archiplelego and on Akillian, leading Clamp to be abducted and replaced with a clone. Sonny then begins to try and find a way to release Clamp from the hands of his old nemesis General Bleylock and after several attempts manages to accomplish it and at the same time comes face to face with his son D'Jok. After the reunion, Sonny and Clamp begin to work on extracting The Metaflux from The Snow Kids (which they discovered had entered their bodies at their birth around the time of the Akillian Ice Age and was now making them ill), after successful extraction and synthesis, Sonny decides that the Metaflux should be destroyed. Bleylock realised that this was what he would do and kidnaps D'Jok and in exchange for his son's safety, he wanted the Metaflux. The trade off went on as planned except that Sonny was taken prisoner by Bleylock who also threatened D'Jok to loose his match against The Shadows else his father would die. Sonny remained captive until an unlikely union between Technoid and The Pirates allowed his release and he chased Bleylock to the roof's of Genesis and the two fight over the Metaflux which nearly ended up it falling off the roof and repeating the incident that occured on Akillian however Sonny managed to overpower Bleylock and he fell to his supposed death. In exchange for protecting Genesis Stadium, Sonny was made a friend of Technoid and no longer became a wanted man. For a brief period in the Second Season, Sonny was a valued friend of Technoid Leader Duke Maddox and spent time watching matches with him. He also realised that Bleylock had not perished in his fall four years earlier and begun to hunt him and find out his scheme. Using the freedom granted to him he was able to move about Genesis Stadium and begun to follow the trail of Bleylock who realised that Sonny was getting too close and managed to frame him by firing a Flux Bomb at the Shadow Archipelago. Once again a wanted man, the Pirates began to sneak around the shadows again and again tried to take out Bleylock after discovering his lab in the Netherball Sphere. In an attempt to free his name, he went after Tia's Parents who had been taken prisoner by Technoid for observing the true events that had occured on Planet Shadow. After an arguement Tia also joined them on the mission and thanks to her efforts it became a success and Sonny managed to broadcast a live transmition over a Galactik Football match where Tia's father gave a true account however no-one believed the story. Sonny didn't give up and began to get even closer to what Bleylock was doing. When Bleylock attempted to blow up Genesis, Sonny and the pirates chased after him in The Black Manta and managed to hold him off until they realised that Bleylock's ship was about to blow up and narrowly managed to escape the blast, at the end of season two he managed to get in on D'Jok's player communicator frequency and express his congratulations and success at the end of Bleylock. In Season three, he is first seen chasing a robotic cat in Genesis Stadium, which releases a large explosion which Technoid takes a terrorist threat from The Pirates. Personality Sonny is a very adventurous man who will do anything to protect people he loves and cares about. He has an incredible intellect and is able to formulate plans and escape routes quickly and perform operations successfully. He also rewards those who help him as when Micro-Ice manages to save his life when they escape from Akillian. Relationships Sonny's main relationships are with his pirate friends Corso, Benett and Artie as he works strongly with them and trusts them with valued secrets and operations. After the reunion with his son, D'Jok, Sonny had spent the second season visiting him trying to have a proper father son relationship however with Sonny becoming a wanted man again, his visits became exceedingly scarce. Sonny's best friend is his former partner Clamp and the two constantly have meetings discussing recent events and also the next plans that the pirates have in operation. They also meet together when the Pirates require Clamp's expertise on machinary. Category:Characters